


i can’t breathe (because of you)

by honeyvnho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, doie is just tired and wants cuddles, extreme fluff, johnny and taeyong are here for him, johnyong pampering doyoungie, soft, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyvnho/pseuds/honeyvnho
Summary: doyoung comes home from a business trip, only to be smothered and cuddled by his precious boyfriends.





	i can’t breathe (because of you)

**Author's Note:**

> johndotae are mf superior and i don’t understand why no one else is shipping these three because O M G just taeyong and johnny pampering doyoung is everything.

       “g-guys, i can’t breathe-“ doyoung was struggling to breathe because he was being sandwiched in between his boyfriends. taeyong hugging his front, with his arms wrapped around his waist and his head resting on his left shoulder.

        johnny hugging his back side, his arms coddled around the both of him with his head resting on doyoung’s right shoulder. he can finally breathe when he feels his boyfriends’ arms start to release him from their death gripping hug.

        “sorry doyoungie, we just missed you a lot.” taeyong apologized with a kiss, “we really did, your business trip was too long this time.” johnny replied after placing a chaste kiss on his lips. 

        “actually how was it??” taeyong asks, slipping off doyoung’s scarf and jacket, hanging them on the coat rack. “it actually went pretty well considering ten almost murdered me on  _ accident _ .” doyoung says sarcastically, slipping off his shoes and putting them on the shoe rack.

          johnny walks over to him with a cup of warm tea, also making sure to hand him his bunny slippers. “i’m not surprised, i mean its ten but what did he do this time.” johnny sighs. “thought it would be a good idea to push me into the pile of snow outside the hotel we were in, but luckily i got him back by pushing him into the indoor pool.” “you didn’t catch a cold did you? do we need to wrap you in billions of blankets? plushies-” taeyong blabbered off. 

           “no no no, just cuddles please.” doyoung stops taeyong before he can find himself suffocating in johnny’s collection of plushies in their king sized bed. taeyong goes ahead and engulfs the boy into a hug, feeling him relax in his arms. running his fingers through the other’s hair, smelling the sweet relaxing scent of lavender. whispering words of comfort into the younger’s ear softly, his other hand resting on doyoung’s waist. “he must be exhausted from all that traveling, poor baby.” johnny says quietly, standing behind taeyong petting doyoung’s hair gently. 

            “should we plan out the day tomorrow and just pamper him all day?” taeyong turns around to look at johnny. “seems like a great idea, but first bringing him to bed.” johnny admires doyoung’s delicate features for a few seconds before awakening him.

            “doyoungie, wake up so we can bring you to bed…” he says softly, carefully observing doyoung’s eyes flutter open to look at him, “you guys owe me cuddles, i missed you two too much…” doyoung mumbles half asleep. taeyong can’t help but crack a smile at his boyfriends being cute, “doyoungie, let johnny carry you okay? we promise we’ll cuddle you tonight, alright?” taeyong persuades the sleepy boy. doyoung still half asleep hears taeyong’s persuasion so he moves to johnny who had open arms ready for him, bringing him to their bedroom. 

              johnny sets doyoung on their bed lightly, careful of waking him, taeyong goes to the opposite side of the bed and crawls under the covers facing doyoung. his arm sneaking to doyoung’s waist to pull him closer to his chest. johnny also moves under the covers, stretching his arm so he can hold both of his boyfriend’s in his arms, doyoung’s back to his chest. so the duo fall asleep in their cozy bed, to the sound of their youngest boyfriend’s soft breathes escaping his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> i did what i had to do since no one else was gonna do it-
> 
> rant to me on twitter @astromochii


End file.
